V0.9.22.7
* New items: , & |Related = *Release Notes v0.9.22.7 |Prev = V0.9.22.4 |Next = V0.9.22.9 }} PVP.net v0.24.15 * Upgraded Adobe Air to version 1.52. * Fixed some localization bugs and added support for non-English characters. * Adjusted how teams are balanced in matchmade games. * Fixed a bug where you could manipulate your runes in your rune book while on the rune combiner page. * Fixed a bug where some users could not see chat. * Fixed a bug where users could get over the max amount of runes from the grab bag. * Re-skinned password input screen for practice games. * You can now look up forgotten usernames and look up for change passwords using our website. League of Legends v0.9.22.7 英雄 * Kassadin is an agile fighter with a focus of fighting casters and chasing down fleeing foes. * : Kassadin fires a void bolt dealing Magic Damage and silencing his target. * : Kassadin's physical attacks steal a percent of his target's mana, and he gains twice the mana drained from these attacks. * : Kassadin draws energy each spell he casts. Upon reaching 4 charges Kassadin can use Force Pulse to deal Magic Damage and slow enemies in front of him for 3 seconds. * (Ultimate): Kassadin teleports to a nearby location dealing damage to nearby enemy units. Additionally, multiple Riftwalks In a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana and deal additional damage. * (Innate): Kassadin takes 15% reduced damage from abilities and transforms this damage into bonus attack speed. * : healing reduced to 40/65/90/110/130 from 50/70/90/110/130. * : ** It is no longer subject to global cooldown. ** Updated tooltip to fit the other toggle spells. * : egg now has set magic resist -36/-24/-12/12/24/36. * : cast range reduced to 600 from 650. * : ** Max stun duration reduced to 4.5 from 5 sec. ** Now applies slow to the primary target (for when the stun duration is low). ** Added a minimum stun duration of 1 second. * : heal amount increased to 30-72 from 15-72. * : cooldown increased to 0.8 from 0.75 sec. * : duration reduced to 15 from 20 seconds. * Movement speed increased to 325 from 315. * Movement speed increased to 325 from 320. * : now increases Armor and Magic Resist by 30. * Updated Lore with names. * Movement speed increased to 310 from 295. * : tooltip updated. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.8 from 1.0. * : ability power ratio reduced to 0.7 from 0.75. * : is no longer subject to global cooldown. * Stats: ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Mana per level increased to 43 from 37. ** Attack range increased to 425 from 400. * : ** Cast Duration increased to 2.5 from 2. ** Now has a bonus 150 Armor while stealthed. * Stats: ** Movement Speed increased to 320 from 310. ** Base health Regen increased to 2 from 1.62. ** HP Regen per level reduced to 0.18 from 0.2. * : duration increased to 15 from 10 seconds. * : ** Ability power ratio reduced to 0.75 from 1. ** Cooldown increased to 5 from 4. ** Range reduced to 1450 from 1750. * : mana cost reduced to 75 from 80. * : cooldown reduced to 24/22/20/18/16 from 26/24/22/20/18. * : cooldown reduced to 14 from 16. * REWORKED : auto attacks lower the target's ability power by 25% (non-stacking). * : ** Now gives a bonus 5 ability power upon killing a champion (just like Baleful Strike). ** Has a new updated sound. * Movement Speed increased to 325 from 320. 物品 * NEW : ** +30% Attack Speed. ** +55 Ability Power. ** +10 Mana Regeneration per 5 ** +15% Cooldown Reduction. * NEW : ** +500 Health. ** +500 Mana. ** +80 Ability Power. ** Passive: After a spell cast, your champion's next basic attack reduces your target's movement speed by 35% for 2.5 seconds. This effect can only occur once every 6 seconds. * NEW : ** +15% Lifesteal. ** +40% Attack Speed. ** Passive: 30% chance on hit to proc a debuff that increases the damage received from enemy champion attacks by 8 Magic Damage for 8 seconds. This effect stacks to a maximum of 6. * : ** Slow increased to 30/40% from 25/35% (range/melee). ** Duration increased to 2.5 from 2.25 sec. * : slow duration reduced to 2.5 from 3 sec. * Doran's items & Gold per 10 sec items sell back reduced to 50% from 70% of original cost. Summoners * REWORKED : While on cooldown, Physical Attacks deal a bonus 15 damage to buildings. * : ** Cooldown increased to 150 from 120 sec. ** Duration reduced to 12 from 15 sec. * : ** Sight range reduced to 1800 from 2000. ** Vision is now blocked by terrain. * : cooldown reduced to 210 from 240 sec. * : AoE healing reduced to 50% from 66% of total. * : damage boost to minions increased to +9 from a passive +6. Runes * Fixed Tooltips. * Rebalanced rune stats (nerfed hp5 / mp5 / lvl 1 stats, rebalanced armor pen and magic pen). * Removed armor pen by lvl and magic pen by lvl runes from the grab bag and combiner. * Boosted static armor pen and magic pen runes. * Removed tier 1 and 2 gold / 10 runes from the grab bag and combiner. * Changed tier 3 gold / 10 rune to tier 1 gold / 10. General * Fixed a few ability tooltips. * Decay timer increased by 1 minute. * First Blood gold increased to 150 from 100. * Fixed Random Lua Errors. * : ** Global Experience reduced to 145 from 250. ** Global Gold increased to 165 from 125. * Global Cooldown: ?????? Reduced to 0.5 from 1. * Movement Speed Soft Capping: ** Minor Soft Capping Threshold increased to 400 from 370. ** Major Soft Capping Threshold increased to 475 from 450. * Melee DPS Champions now gain 1.25 Magic Resist per level. * Inhibitor Turrets: Base Damage reduced to 210 from 226. * Field of View: Increased to 53 from 51. * Kill Streak Bounty: Kill Streak bonus per kill decreased to 20% from 25%. * : ** Armor increased to 35 from 7. ** Damage reduced to 60 from 65. ** Gold increased to 35 from 22. * : ** Armor increased to 30 from 5. ** Damage reduced to 35 from 45. ** Gold increased to 12 from 7. * Load screen no longer displays Summoner Level. * AFK timer increased to 8 minutes. Category:补丁说明 en:V0.9.22.7